Late Night Surprise
by Laaurennnn
Summary: Blaine has a surprise for Kurt late at night but what is it ? Kurt will find out soon...


_This is my first story so it might be rubbish so I'm sorry if its is haha I would really like to know what you thought! Thank you_

It was late on a Friday night when Kurt's phone lit up he reached over to see who was texting him at this time of night. It was it was Blaine. The text said

Hey beautiful, can't sleep do you want to go on a late night walk? xxx

Kurt tried talking himself out of it knowing he might get in trouble but he just couldn't resist Blaine. He gave in and text back

Ok meet you at the road end in 10 xxxx

Kurt climbed out of bed and threw one of Blaine hoodies on he left the other night and slowly made his way into the hall hoping no one would hear him. He tiptoed down the stairs and made his way out into the cold night. And started walking to meet Blaine. He saw Blaine already waiting for him to he ran over.

Hi babe. So where are we going on a walk to? Kurt's asks

Well I have a surprise for you actually so you will have to wait and see. Blaine said with a smile

"But Blaineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I want to know" Kurt winded

"Well I don't care so come on" Blaine said pulling Kurt along

They walked for around 10 mins in silence. When Kurt spoke up and asked if they were there yet

"We will be in a min just around this corner babe"

They walk around the corner and in front of them was a lake with a pic nic blanket set up with lots of pillows on it candles surrounding it and a pic nic basket in the middle. Kurt's face was in pure shock

"Blaine, you didn't have to do, do this all for me" saying in a quiet voice with tears in his eyes

"But I wanted to, I wanted to spend some time with you no one else there just me and you" Blaine said while pulling Kurt onto the blanket

"I love you so much Blaine you really spoil me "Kurt still in shock at what Blaine had set up for them

"I do it because I love you and I want you to be happy Kurt"

"I love you to Blaine so much" Kurt said with a large smile matching Blaine's

"Well let's sit down and eat then shall we my love" Blaine asks

We shall indeed, Kurt replied.

Blaine pulled out all the food all Kurt's favourites they sat there and ate talking about things that were going on in their lives. Then Blaine pulled the desert out and large chocolate cake

"Blaine that will go straight to my hips" Kurt complained at the unhealthy cake

"Babe I'm sure one piece won't hurt and I love your hips baby" Blaine spoke softly Kurt blushed at the comment

I still love that I can make you blush, Blaine said

"Yeah yeah yeah shushhhhh" Kurt replied trying to hide his smile

They fed each other cake and looked out over the lake as it got later and later they thought they should be starting to get back it was 6 in the morning the time flew by they didn't realise they were sat there that long they got up packed everything away and started making their way back.

"Blaine do you want to stay the night, it's just late and I'm sure my dad won't mind"

"Ok then let's just get inside I'm freezing my butt off" Blaine said with a chuckle.

They slowly made their way inside trying to be quite knowing that Burt would be waking up any time now to go to the garage

They got upstairs opened the door and there Burt sat on the bed.

"Hi boys were have you been all night"

Kurt and Blaine stood there in pure shock wondering what punishment they would get for their late night sneak out.

Ohhhhhh nooo, Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear

"We just went out to have a pik nic sir" Blaine said

"Boys anything could of happened to you, you could of told me that you were going out" Burt said not with to much anger

" I thought you wouldn't let me go dad Blaine just wanted to surprise me, we wanted to spend some times together with all everyone else around us" Kurt said in a slightly annoyed voice

"Don't speak with that tone of voice to me Kurt, now I'm sorry that you felt like you needed to sneak out to spend time with Blaine but you shouldn't of gone without my blessing. Now go to bed and we will speak more of this subject when I return home from work.

"Fine see you later dad" then Blaine and Kurt walked up stairs when they got into Kurt's room

"I'm sorry baby this is all my fault I wanted to go out and I should take all the blame for him" Blaine said sadly while he went to sit on Kurt's bed

"Don't be I said to it Blaine it's as much my fault as it is yours. Don't worry" Kurt sat next to Blaine taking Blaine's hands in this own and pulling him closer.

"I'm just sorry this happened but I didn't enjoy being with you tonight"

"Me to babe me to now let's go to bed and get some sleep" they were both in there pjs still so they just took their shoes of and climbed into bed

Can I be the small spoon tonight please Blaine said sure you can honey

They got comfy and started to drift off to sleep before they did Blaine said

"I love you so much Kurt"

"I love you to Blaine, night honey"

Kurt kissed Blaine of his temple run turned around and kissed him on the lips.

Then they both drifted off into sleep after a fun night of just being with each other.


End file.
